The present invention relates generally to a hand-operated transducer transmitter, emitter or impulse generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an angular distance transducer, having a transducer element which can be moved along a predetermined path by means of a handle, a sensor which scans this transducer element and a detent mechanism which can be moved relative thereto in accordance with a movement of the transducer element such that the transducer element can be force-fittingly held in a plurality of definite positions.
In known angular distance transducers of this type, the transducer element is a rotatably mounted disc. The disc is provided with markings along its edge, which are read by an optical sensor during rotational movement of the disc to produce a signal proportional to the distance of angular rotation. In addition to this disc, a portion of the mechanical detent mechanism is arranged on the shaft supporting the disc and is provided, for example, with detent notches in which an elastic detent member of the other portion engages. This other portion is stationarily arranged in the transducer. Since, as a rule, the angle between two adjacent detent positions is very small and the number of positions in which the transducer element must be able to be locked is very large, this detent mechanism is relatively expensive. An additional significant disadvantage is that the detent mechanism is subject to wear.